Gravty Falls Temporada 1
by alegenesis2411
Summary: Lo que estoy escribiendo esta basado en la serie original con nuevos personaje por ejemplo Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Alexandra y Alexandra. cuando termine de escribir la primera temporada haré la segunda y des pues de la segunda un especial.
1. Turista Atrapado

Gravity Falls

Capitulo uno

(El Episodio comienza con unas personas teniendo un campamento normal en Gravity Falls)  
 **Voz de** __ **Dipper** **:** (suspira) Vacaciones.  
 **Hank:** Oye, ¿le pones queso cariño?  
 **Mujer del campamento:** ¡Claro Hank!  
 **Voz de Dipper** :Una época de juegos, recreación y descanso... ¡Salvo que seas yo!  
(Aparecen Alexandra, Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Dipper y _Mabel_ gritando en un carrito de golf rompiendo el anuncio de Gravity Falls)  
(Alexandra, Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Mabel y Dipper gritan y caen mientras Dipper sigue manejando)  
 **Mabel:** Se está acercando!  
(Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Mabel y Dipper gritan y vuelven a caer)  
 **Voz de Dipper** **:** Mi nombre es Dipper, la chica con un bate es mi amiga Heather, la chica de vestido rosado es Alexandra mi amiga, el chico brocea es mi amigo Alejandro, el chico con la guitarra cantando una canción para Alexandra es el novio de Alexandra Trent, la chica que está usando hechizos de magia verdadera es la hermana de Alexandra es Alexandra y la chica a punto de vomitar es mi hermana Mabel. Tal vez se pregunten que hacemos en un carro de Golf, huyendo de la criatura más horrorosa.  
(La criatura lanza un árbol hacia Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Alexandra, Dipper y Mabel, pasa sobre ellos pero cae en frente)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Aaah! ¡Cuidado! (Señala al árbol)  
 **Alexandra, Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro, Trent,** **Dipper y Mabel:** ¡Aaaah! (Esquivan el árbol) (Se congela la imagen)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Pero tranquilos, hay una razón lógica para todo esto.

( _ **Canción de Apertura**_ **)**

(Se muestra la imagen anterior congelada)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** ¡Rebobinemos!Todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres, los de Heather, los de Alejandro, los de Alexandra y los de Trent decidieron que necesitábamos aire fresco, nos enviaron al norte.(Se ve el mapa de Oregón)A un pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls, Oregón. A la cabaña que el tío abuelo de Mabel y yo tiene en el bosque.  
(Se ve la Cabaña del Misterio y cambia de escena a Mabel pegando algún póster en el cuarto)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Este altillo es asombroso! ¡Mira las astillas que me clave!  
 **Dipper:** __Y... Hay una cabra en mi cama.

 **Mabel:** (Acercándose a _Gompers la Cabra_ )¡Hola, amigo!(Gompers mastica el suéter de Mabel)Uh...(Risa)Si, puedes seguir comiendo mi sueter!(Risa)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Mi hermana suele verle el lado positivo a las cosas.  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel rodando en el césped)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Si! ¡Cespeeeed!

 **Alexandra** : Puedes callarte ¿por favor?  
 **Voz de Dipper:** (Un pájaro le picotea la cabeza)Pero a mí, Heather, Alejandro y Alexandra nos costó acostumbrarnos al nuevo entorno. (Aparece Stan con mascara y asusta a Dipper)  
 _ **Stan**_ **:** ¡Buuu!  
 **Dipper:** ¡Aaaah!  
 **Stan:** ¡Ajajajaja!  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Y aquí aparece nuestro tío Stan... Este sujeto.  
 **Stan:** (Risa) (Tos)Valió la pena.  
(Cambia de escena a Stan mostrando la Cabaña del Misterio a los visitantes)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Nuestro tío transformo su casa en una Trampa Turística llamada La Cabaña del Misterio. El verdadero misterio es porque la gente viene.  
 **Stan:** ¡Damas y caballeros, les presento a Pie Grande!  
 **Turistas:** (Aplauden)Wow, ¡Es increíble!, ¡Sí!  
 **Voz de Dipper:** __Adivinen quienes deben trabajar ahí  
 **Dipper:** Ah...  
 **Mabel:** (Mirando el ojo gigante y acercándose a él)Aaaah...  
 **Stan:** __(Le pega a Mabel en la mano)¡No toquen la mercancía!  
(Cambia de escena a _Soos_ quien va hacía la Cabaña del Misterio)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano, hasta que un día fatal...  
 **Mabel:** Está mirándola... ¡Está mirándola!  
 **Niño Turista:** (Leyendo la carta de Mabel)Eh "¿Te gustó? Sí - Sin Duda - desde luego (mira alrededor de la cabaña)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Yo la escribí!  
 **Dipper:** Mabel, sé que estás en plena locura busca-novio pero creo que estas exagerando la parte de la locura... (Limpia los frascos de ojos)

 **Heather:** Dipper tiene razón  
 **Mabel:** ¡¿Qué?!(Hace sonidos con su lengua)¡Vamos, Dipper! Este es el primer verano lejos de casa. Es mi oportunidad de vivir un romance de película.  
 **Dipper:** Si, pero ¿debes coquetear con todos los chicos que vez?

 **Alexandra:** Por ejemplo:  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel coqueteando con un chico)  
 **Mabel:** __Mi nombre es Mabel, pero llámame "Chica de mis Sueños".(El chico la mira raro)¡Es un chiste!(Lo empuja contra el suelo y se ríe)  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel coqueteando con otro chico con una tortuga)  
 **Mabel:** ¿Te gustan las tortugas? ¡Yo también las amo! ¿No percibes una conexión?  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel coqueteando con un vendedor)  
 **Vendedor de Colchones:** ¡Venid ya! ¡Venid todos! ¡Al reino del ahorro del príncipe del colchón!  
 **Mabel:** (Aparece a través de los globos)¡Llevarme contigo! (El Vendedor grita)  
(Cambia de escena de nuevo a Dipper y Mabel hablando)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras hermano pero presiento que será un buen verano! No me sorprendería que el hombre de mis sueños cruzara esa puerta... Ahora. (Señala con el pulgar)  
(Stan entra por la puerta que señalo Mabel)  
 **Stan:** __(Eructa)Agh(Eructa más fuerte)Oh, eso me dolió.  
 **Mabel:** __(Asqueada)Oooh, Vaya... (Dipper y Alexandra se ríe)  
 **Stan:** Bueno, bueno, escúchenme con atención, alguien debe poner estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque.  
 **Alexandra, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Dipper y Mabel:** __¡Yo No!  
 **Soos:** __Ah, ¡No ni yo!  
 **Stan:** __Nadie te lo pidió Soos.  
 **Soos:** __Lo sé, y estoy feliz por eso(Come un chocolate)  
 **Stan:** Wendy, quiero que pongas este cartel.  
 _ **Wendy**_ **:** __Lo haría... pero... No lo... Alcanzo... Ah. (Sigue leyendo una revista)  
 **Stan:** __¡Despediría a todos si pudiera! De acuerdo, probemos con **De tin, marin de do**... ¡Tú!(Señalando a Dipper) br / **Dipper:** Ahh, ¡¿Qué?! Tío Stan, cada vez que estoy en ese bosque siento que me vigilan.  
 **Stan:** __(Estresado)No otra vez.  
 **Dipper:** __En serio algo extraño sucede en este pueblo, como hoy los mosquitos me escribieron "Cuidado"(Le muestra la cicatriz a Stan).  
 **Stan:** (Mira la cicatriz)Ahí dice "Cuidabo". Oye lo de los "moscos" del bosque es solo una leyenda inventada por sujetos como yo, para venderle a sujetos como él.  
 **Turista:** __(Viendo un muñeco con cabeza movible de Stan)Jajajaj.  
 **Stan:** __¡Ya deja de ser tan paranoico!(Le lanza los carteles a Dipper)

 **Alexandra:** Espera Dipper voy contigo  
(Cambia de escena a Dipper y Alexandra poniendo los carteles en el bosque)  
 **Dipper:** Ah, tío Stan, nadie cree nada de lo que digo.  
(Dipper le pega un clavo en un árbol y suena como metal)  
¿Ah?(Toca el árbol, lo abre y hay un radió dentro, jala una pequeña palanca de este y se abre un agujero en el suelo)¡¿Que rayos?!  
(Mira que hay un libro en el agujero lo saca, lo limpia ve que tiene una mano con 6 dedos con un número 3) (Lo empieza a leer)  
 **Dipper:** (leyendo el libro) "Parece mentira que ya hayan pasado seis años desde que empecé a estudiar los extraños y maravillosos secretos de Gravity Falls, Oregón"(Mira algunas páginas)... ¿Qué es todo esto? (Cambia de página) "Por desgracia mis sospechas se confirmaron... Debo ocultar este libro antes de que él lo encuentre, recuerda, en Gravity Falls no hay nadie en quien confiar"¿...Nadie en quien confiar...?  
 **Mabel:** (Aparece tras el tronco) ¡HOLAA!  
 **Dipper:** ¡Aaaah!  
(Cierra el libro)  
 **Mabel:** ¿Que lees, Cerebrito?  
 **Dipper:** Aaaahhg... ¡Nada!  
 **Mabel:** (Imitando a Dipper)"Ah, ah, nada" (Risa)¿Qué?, ¿en serio no vas a mostrarme?  
 **Dipper:** Ahh... Vamos a un lugar privado.  
(Cambia de escena a La Cabaña del Misterio)  
 **Dipper:** __¡Es fantástico!, el Tío Stan dijo que yo era paranoico, pero según este libro ¡Gravity Falls tiene un lado Oculto!  
 **Mabel:** ¡Wow! (Asombrada empuja a Dipper) ¡No me digas!  
 **Dipper:** Oye esto, después de cierto punto las paginas se detienen, y quien lo escribía desapareció misteriosamente.  
(Tocan el timbre)  
 **Dipper:** __¿Quién será?  
 **Mabel:** __Pueees, te vas a desmayar (Empuja una lata con su dedo) Bop, así... ¡Esta chica tiene una cita! ¡Wu, wuu! Jajaj.  
 **Dipper:** A ver si entendí, ¿en la media hora en que yo y Alexandra nos fuimos lograste conseguir novio?  
 **Mabel:** ¿Que puedo decir? Creo que soy (Moviendo los brazos) ¡Irresistibleee!  
(Tocan de nuevo el Timbre)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Oh! ¡Ya voy! (Va corriendo a abrir)  
 **Dipper:** (Se sienta en el sofá y empieza a leer el Libro 3)  
(Stan entra a la habitación)  
 **Stan:** __(Bebiendo soda) ¿Que estás leyendo?  
 **Dipper:** (Nervioso) ¡Oh!, Ah, (Agarra la revista de al lado) Una Revista... Eh... (lee la revista) ¿Cadenas de oro para hombres mayores?  
 **Stan:** Es un buen numero.  
(Mabel entra a la habitación con su nuevo novio)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Eeey, familia!... ¡Díganle Hola a mi nuevo novio!  
 **"Chico":** ¿Qué tal?  
 **Dipper:** Hola...  
 **Stan:** ¿Cómo estás?

 **Alexandra:** ¿Que hay?  
 **Mabel:** ¡Nos conocimos en el cementerio, es muy profundoo! (Sobando su brazo) ¡Uh! ¡Vaya músculos!... (Nerviosa) ¡Que... Gran sorpresa!  
 **Dipper:** Oye... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
 **"Chico":** __¡Emm, Normal...Mente!  
 **Mabel:** (Feliz) Se llama Norman.  
 **Dipper:** ¿Estas sangrando... Norman?  
 **"Norman":** (Nervioso) ¡Es... Jalea!  
 **Mabel:** ¡Ah! (Le da un golpe a "Norman") ¡Jalea, la amo! ¡Miren esto!  
 **"Norman":** Oye... Paseamos de la mano o... Algo... así ¿Quieres?  
 **Mabel:** ¡Oh! (Risa) No puede ser (Risa) (A Stan y Dipper) ¡No vuelvo pronto!  
(Mabel sale corriendo y "Norman" va tras ella chocándose con todo)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** __¡Había algo en Norman que no me gustaba!... Y decidí consultar con el Diario.  
Dipper: (En su habitación) "Famosos por su piel pálida y malas actitudes esta criaturas son confundidas con... ¡Adolescentes!, Cuidado con Gravity Falls y sus Viles..."  
 **"Norman":** (Imaginación de Dipper) ¿Qué tal?  
 **Dipper:** ¡ZOMBIEEEEES!  
(Cambia de Escena a Stan en el baño)  
 **Stan:** __¿Alguien dijo "Crombi"? ¿Qué es eso "Crombi"?, no es nada... Estas demente.  
(Vuelve a cambiar de escena a Dipper)  
 **Dipper:** (Se para y ve por la ventana y ve que "Norman" acercándose a Mabel con sonidos de Zombie)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Me gustas mucho!  
 **Dipper:** __¡NOOOO, MABEL! ¡NO, NOO, MABEL, CUIDADO! ¡AGH!  
 **"Norman":** (Pone sus brazos en los hombros de Mabel) Agh! (Le pone un collar de flores) ¡Agh!... ¿Agh?  
 **Mabel:** Oh, ¡Margaritas!... ¡Ay, eres tan tiernooo!  
 **Dipper:** Mi hermana está saliendo con un Zombie, ¡¿o yo me volví loco?!  
 **Soos:** Es un dilema sin duda.  
(Dipper se sorprende)  
 **Soos:** No pude evitar ver que estás hablando solo en este cuarto vacío.  
 **Dipper:** Soos, tu viste al novio de Mabel, ¡Tiene que ser un Zombie! ¿Cierto?  
 **Soos:** __¿Cuantos cerebros lo viste comer?  
 **Dipper:** (Decepcionado) Ninguno.  
 **Soos:** Oye, yo creo en ti, siempre veo cosas extrañas aquí, hasta creo que el cartero es un Hombre Lobo.  
(Se muestra el recuerdo de Soos)  
(Pasa el cartero frente de la banca donde Soos está comiendo, Soos lo mira sospechoso y se corre a él y a su almuerzo un poco más a la derecha)  
(Cambia la escena con Soos y Dipper)  
 **Soos:** __Pero debes tener evidencia, de lo contrario el pueblo pensara que eres todo un lunático.  
 **Dipper:** Como siempre, Soos... Tienes razón.  
 **Soos:** Mi sabiduría es una bendición... y una condena.  
 **Stan:** Desde abajo ¡Soos, los baños portátiles se taparon otra vez!  
 **Soos:** Me necesitan en otro lugar (Se va)  
 **Voz de Dipper:** Mi hermana podía estar en problemas, era hora de buscar evidencia!  
(Se ve a "Norman" y a Mabel jugando Frisby, cuando van a un restaurante y al cementerio donde "Norman" se cae y sale, mientras Dipper los seguía y grababa)  
 **Dipper:** Ya vi suficiente.  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel peinándose en su habitación cuando entra Dipper)  
 **Dipper:** __Mabel, debemos hablar sobre Norman.  
 **Mabel:** __¿No es el mejor? ¡Aquí tengo la marca de un beso que me dio! (Le muestra la marca a Dipper)  
 **Dipper:** ¡AH!  
 **Mabel:** __Jajaj Crédulo... Fue solo un accidente con la barredora de hojas.  
(Se ve a Mabel poniendo una foto de "Norman" disfrazado en la barredora)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Practica de besos! (Estira su boca y la barredora se pega a ella) (Con la barredora en la boca) ¡Aaah, no puedo hablar!  
(Cambia de escena a Dipper y Mabel hablando de nuevo)  
 **Dipper:** No Mabel, escucha, Norman no es lo que parece! (Le muestra el libro a Mabel)  
 **Mabel:** ¡Ah! ¿Crees que pueda ser un Vampiro?... ¡Seria asombroso!  
 **Dipper:** Piensa otra vez, hermana... ¡SHABAM! (Le muestra la pagina de los Gnomos)  
 **Mabel:** ¡AHH!  
 **Dipper:** __Oh, no espera...¡SHABAM! (Le muestra la pagina del Zombie)  
 **Mabel:** __¿Zombie? ¡No es gracioso Dipper!  
 **Dipper:** No es un chiste, todo cierra... El sangrado, su caminar, ¡Jamas parpadea! ¿No notaste eso?  
 **Mabel:** Tal vez parpadea cuando tu parpadeas.  
 **Dipper:** Mabel, olvidas lo que decía el libro de Gravity Falls "¡No confíes en nadie!"  
 **Mabel:** Y que hay de mi ¿eh?, ¿por qué no confías en mí? (Se pone los pendientes) Bip, bop.  
 **Dipper:** Mabel, (Sacudiéndola) ¡Te comerá el cerebro!  
 **Mabel:** (Enojada) Dipper, escúchame, Norman y yo tendremos una cita a las cinco (Sacándolo de la habitación) ¡Y voy a estar adorable y el será un príncipe!  
 **Dipper:** Pe, pe, pe, pero...  
 **Mabel:** __(Enojada y azotándole la puerta a Dipper) Y no voy a dejar que lo arruines ¡Con tus locas conspiracioneeees!  
(Dipper sentado afuera de la habitación)  
 **Dipper:** Aaah... ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
(Se enfocan las 5:00 en el reloj del Búho)  
(Suena el timbre)  
 **Mabel:** __¡Ya voy! (Bajando las escaleras)  
(Mabel abre la puerta y "Norman" está afuera)  
 **Mabel:** __Hola, Norman... ¿Cómo me veo? (Mostrando su suéter)  
 **"Norman":** __Radiante...  
 **Mabel:** __(Risa) Siempre sabes que decir.  
 **Dipper y Alexandra:** __Soos tenía razón (Viendo los vídeos de Mabel y Norman) no tengo evidencia real, tal vez si sea un poco paranoico a veces y... (Ve una escena en la que a Norman se le cae la mano) Espera, ¿¡Que!? (Repite la escena) ¡Aaaah! (Se cae con el sillón) ¡Tenía razón! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Stan! ¡TÍO STAAAN!  
(Dipper sale y afuera esta Stan hablándole a varios Turistas)  
 **Stan:** __(Hablándole a los Turistas) Y aquí está la roca que parece una cara de roca, una roca que parece una cara.  
 **Turista:** ¿Que parece una roca?  
 **Heather:** No, parece una cara  
 **Turista:** ¿Es una roca?  
 **Alejandro:** __(Enojado) ¡Es una roca que parece una cara!  
 **Dipper:** __(Agitado) ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Tío Stan!

 **Alexandra:** ¡Chicos!

(Heather y Alejandro se van dónde están Alexandra e Dipper)  
 **Stan:** __¡Por quinta vez, no es una cara real!  
(Enfocan a Dipper gruñendo)  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel y Norman caminado por el bosque)  
 **Mabel:** __Ah, al fin estamos solos.  
 **"Norman":** __Si... solos  
(Cambia de escena a Dipper entre los Turistas)  
 **Dipper:** __¡Stan! ¡Staaan!  
(Llega Wendy en el carrito de golf)  
 **Dipper:** __¡Wendy! (Va hacia ella) ¡Wendy! ¡Wendy! ¡Necesito el carrito de golf para salvar a mi hermana de un zombie!  
 **Wendy:** __(Sonríe y le da las llaves a Dipper y dice con tono sarcástico) No arrolles peatones.  
(Dipper se monta en el carrito de golf y arranca cuando se topa con Soos)  
 **Soos:** __Amigo soy yo, Soos (Le da a Dipper una pala) Es para los zombies.

 **Dipper:** __Gracias  
 **Soos:** __Y esto es por si vez una piñata (Le da un bate de baseball)  
 **Dipper:** Ahh... ¿Gracias? (Se va en el carro de golf)  
 **Soos:** __¡Mejor prevenir que curar!  
(Cambia de escena a Mabel y Norman en el bosque)  
 **"Norman":** __Ah... Mabel, ahora que llegamos a conocernos hay... (Suspiro) algo que debo decirte.  
 **Mabel:** Ah, Norman, puedes decirme lo que quieras, (en su mente: Di que eres vampiro, di que eres vampiro)  
 **"Norman"** **:** ¿Bien pero, no te asustes de acuerdo?, mantén la mente abierta, no es malo.(se baja la cremallera de la casaca y deja ver que en realidad es un grupo de gnomos controlando todo el cuerpo), ¿es extraño, demasiado extraño, quieres sentarte? Ah de acuerdo, te lo explicaré, somos gnomos, ¿aunque eso es algo obvio no?  
 **Mabel:** __Ahh (confundida)  
 **Gnomo:** Yo soy Jeff, y ellos son: Carlson, Steve, Jasón y... (Dirigido al último gnomo) Ah lo siento, siempre olvido tu nombre.  
 **Shmebulock:** Shmebulock! (dirigido a Jeff)  
 **Jeff:** (chasquea los dedos) ¡Shmebulock SI! En fin, te lo resumo, los gnomos estamos buscando una nueva reina, ¿ciertos chicos?  
 **El resto de los gnomos** : Reina, reina, reina  
 **Jeff** : ¿Entonces qué dices? (golpea un poco con su pierna izquierda a un gnomo, a modo de señal, indicándole que arrodillen al cuerpo, de tal forma que esté en la clásica posición para pedir matrimonio, y mostrando un anillo), te nos unes en sagrado matrignomo, matri, matrimonio, ah, no puedo hablar hoy.  
 **Mabel** : Oigan, lo siento chicos, son muy tiernos, pero soy una chica y ustedes gnomos, y eso sería GUUUAAA! (suspiro)  
Jeff: Entendemos, jamás te olvidaremos Mabel... Porque vamos a raptarte  
Mabel: ¿Qué?! (La atacan los gnomos) Augh!  
(Cambio de escena a Dipper)  
 **Dipper:** Descuida Mabel, te salvare de ese zombie  
 **Mabel** : Resiste  
 **Jeff** : Cuanto más te resistas, más incómodo será esto para todos. Solo, sujétale el brazo Steve  
 **Mabel** : Suéltenme (golpeando a los gnomos)  
 **Gnomo** : (Vomita un arcoíris)  
 **Dipper** : ¿Que rayos está sucediendo aquí?  
 **Gnomo** : (Le gruñe a Dipper)  
 **Mabel** : Norman, resulto ser una pila de gnomos, y son odiosos (Un gnomo le jala el pelo) Ayy! Mi pelo, mi pelo

 **Heather:** Prefiero no perder mi cabello como en Luz Drama Acción  
 **Dipper** : ¡Ay!, me equivoque (Saca y lee el libro) Gnomos, hombres pequeños del pueblo de Gravity Falls... Debilidad, desconocida  
 **Mabel** : ¡Aggh!, vamos  
 **Dipper** : Ey, suelten a mi hermana  
 **Jeff** : Ey, ¡hola! Escucha todo esto es un malentendido, veras tu hermana no corre peligro. Solo se casará con mil gnomos y se convertirá en nuestra reina para toda la eternidad. ¿No es cierto cariño?  
 **Mabel** : Son todos insoportables (Un gnomo le tapa la boca) MMMMMM...  
 **Dipper** : Devuelvanla ahora, o verán...  
 **Jeff** : Piensa detenernos amigo, no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces. Los gnomos somos una poderosa raza. No te atrevas a jugar con... (Dipper usa la pala y lanza a Jeff lejos)  
(Dipper rompe las hiletas, escapó con Mabel y les pegó a los gnomos)  
 **Jeff** : Escapa con nuestra reina  
 **Dipper** : (Diciéndole a Mabel para estar a salvo) Abróchalo  
 **Jeff** : Te metiste con las criaturas equivocadas, gnomos del bosque vamos, reúnanse.  
(Los gnomos se unen y forman un gnomo del tamaño de un gigante)  
 **Mabel** : De prisa, pueden alcanzarnos  
 **Dipper** : Yo no me preocuparía, viste esas piernas son diminutos. (Dipper frena y mira el monstruo-gnomo)  
 **Jeff** : De acuerdo, trabajo en equipo. ¡Como lo practicamos!  
(Dipper y Mabel escapan antes de ser golpeados)  
 **Mabel** : Está más cerca  
(Empiezan una persecución)  
 **Mabel, Heather, Alexandra y Alexandra** : (Grita) AHHHH! (Mabel Golpea un gnomo)  
 **Dipper** : (Toma a Shmebulock como bocina, y lo lanza)

 **Trent:** (Utiliza su guitarra como bate) toma eso y eso  
 **Shmebulock** : ¡Shmebulock!  
 **Gnomo** : (Se tira a Dipper y le rajuña la cara)  
 **Mabel** : Yo te salvo Dipper (golpea al gnomo, y se lanza con la gorra de Dipper)  
 **Gnomos** : (Lanzan un árbol, y Mabel con Dipper lo esquivan, finalmente llegan a _La Cabaña Del Misterio_ )  
 **Dipper** : Ahhhh! ¿Dónde está el Tío Stan?  
 **Jeff** : Mabel, se nuestra esposa o haremos una locura  
 **Dipper** : Tiene que haber una salida  
 **Mabel** : ¡Debo hacerlo!  
 **Dipper** : Mabel, no lo hagas. ¿Estás loca?  
 **Mabel** : ¡Confía en mí!  
 **Dipper** : ¿Qué?  
 **Mabel** : ¡Dipper, por una vez confía en mí!

 **Heather:** Yo no confió en nadie  
(Dipper, Heather, Alexandra, Alexandra, Trent se aleja)  
 **Mabel** : Muy bien, Jeff... Seré tu esposa  
 **Jeff** : ¡Súper! ¡Ayúdame a bajar Jasón! ¡Pie derecho! ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Cuidado con tus dedos, Mike! (Le muestra el anillo Mabel, Mabel se prueba el anillo y dice:) Badabin, badaban, ahora volvamos todos al bosque cariño.  
 **Mabel** : ¡Bueno, ya puedes besar a la novia!  
 **Jeff** : Pues, no me cuesta hacerlo  
(Cuando iban a darse el beso, Mabel usa el sopla hojas)  
 **Jeff y los gnomos** : ¡Ey! Un momento Aggh ¿Que sucede?  
 **Mabel** : Esto es por mentirme (Coloca el sopla hojas en máximo) Esto es por ilusionarme  
 **Jeff** : Mi cara  
 **Mabel** : Y esto por meterte con mi hermano y a mis amigos (Le dice a Dipper y a los demás con el objetivo de soltar a Jeff contra los gnomos y lanzarlos) ¿Me haces el honor?  
 **Dipper** : A las 3  
 **Mabel con Dipper** : 1, 2, 3... (Lanzan a Jeff, y los gnomos caen jurando venganza)  
 **Jeff** : ¡Voy a vengarme por esto!  
 **Gnomos** : Se me canso el brazo  
 **Dipper:** ¿Alguien más quiere aire? Dice con el sopla hojas junto a Mabel)  
 **Mabel** : ¿Ey, Dipper? ¿Yo? Perdóname por ignorar tu consejo. Ahora veo que solo me protegías  
 **Dipper** : Ahh, ¡no seas así, acabas de salvarnos la vida!  
 **Mabel** : Es que estoy mal, porque mi primer novio fue una pila de gnomos  
 **Dipper** : Mabel, mírale el lado positivo, tal vez el próximo sea un vampiro  
 **Mabel** : Tratas de animarme  
 **Dipper** : ¿Un penoso abrazo familiar?  
 **Mabel** : ¡Un penoso abrazo!  
 **Dipper con Mabel** : Palmada  
(Los chicos entran en la cabaña)  
 **Stan** : ¿Y los atropello algo? Jajajaja... Emmm, hey. ¿Les cuento algo? Por accidente, compré mercancía de más. Entonces no quieren tomar algo de la tienda. ¡Ya saben cómo regalo!  
 **Mabel** : ¡Enserio!  
 **Dipper** : ¿Cuál es la trampa?  
 **Stan** : La trampa es que lo hagan antes de que cambie de opinión  
(Los chicos escogen cosas)  
 **Dipper** : (Se lleva un gorro) Así no me despeino

 **Alexandra:** Yo llevare esto (poniéndose un callar de perlas de color rosa) les gusta

 **Trent:** Yo esto (agarra una partitura para escribir canciones)

 **Heather:** Llevare esto (Se lleva una corona)

 **Alejandro:** Yo llevo esto (Encuentra un collar de toro y se lo pone) **  
** **Alexandra y Mabel** : Y yo me voy a llevar... ¡UN GARFIO VOLADOR, sí!  
 **Stan** : No me preferirías una muñeca o algo así.  
 **Alexandra y Mabel** : Un garfio volador, ¡¿cómo gustes?!  
 **Voz de Dipper** : Este diario dice que no hay nadie en Gravity Falls en quien confiar, pero cuando peleas contra 100 gnomos codo a codo con seis persona, te darás cuenta que nunca te van a dar las espaldas  
 **Dipper** : Hey, Mabel y Alexandra ¿Apagan la luz?

 **Alexandra:** Mabel encárgate del trabajo  
 **Mabel** : Yo me encargó (Rompe un vidrio) ¡Funcionó! Jajaja Amo mi garfio  
 **Voz de Dipper** : Nuestro tío dijo que no hay extraño en este pueblo. ¿Pero quién sabe que otros secretos esperan ser revelados?

(Después se ve a Stan entrar en una guarida detrás de la máquina de dulces)  
(Como créditos se ve un gnomo vomitando)


	2. La leyenda del Gobblewonker

Capitulo 2

(El episodio comienza con Dipper y Mabel en la mesa durante el desayuno)

Mabel: (Sosteniendo Señor Miel) ¿Estás listo para el desafío supremo?

Dipper: (Sosteniendo Montañés) ¡Siempre estoy listo!

Mabel: Entonces sabes lo que viene

(La cámara se aleja para mostrar a Mabel y Dipper sosteniendo sus respectivas botellas de Miel)

Dipper y Mabel: ¡Carrera de mieles!

(Voltean las botellas de Miel y empieza a gotear Miel hacia sus bocas)

Mabel: ¡Vamos Señor Miel!

Dipper: ¡Vamos Montañés!

Dipper & Mabel: ¡Vamos!

Mabel: Casi…Casi… (Golpea la botella y la gota de miel llega a su lengua) ¡Sí! (Tose) ¡Gane! (Tose)

Dipper: (levanta y lee el periódico) Increíble, ¡Hey Mabel! ¡Mira esto! (Le acerca el periódico a Mabel)

Mabel: (Mirando al periódico) Bolas para hámsteres tamaño humano (Jadea) Yo soy tamaño humano

Alexandra: ¿Qué pasa?

Mabel: Nada

Dipper: No, no, Mabel. Esto (señala a un anuncio sobre un concurso de fotos sobre monstruos) ¡Vemos cosas más extrañas que esto aquí! No tenemos fotos de los Nomos, ¿Cierto?

Mabel: No, Solo recuerdos y este pelo de barba (Saca pelo de barba)

Dipper: ¿Por qué lo conservaste?

Mabel: (Se encoge de hombros y hace un sonido de "No lo sé")

Stan Pines: ¡Buenos días mocosos! ¿Ya saben que día es hoy?

Dipper: Um. Feliz aniversario

Mabel: Mazel tov!

Stan: (Golpea la cabeza de Dipper con un periódico) Día de diversión familiar, genio (Camina hacia el refrigerador y saca leche) Hoy no trabajamos para poder, no sé... (Huele la leche) compartir cosas

Dipper: ¿Tío Stan, Crees que será como el último día de unión familiar?

(Escena retrospectiva sobre Dipper y Mabel ayudando al Tío Stan a falsificar billetes)

Stan: ¿A ese llamas Ben Franklin?, parece una mujer (Sonidos de sirenas) oh-oh

(Regresa al presente)

Mabel: (se estremece) recuerdo el frio de esa cárcel.

Alexandra y Alexandra: Si.

Stan: De acuerdo, no fui el mejor tutor de verano. Pero les digo, hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho en familia, oigan ¿quién quiere vendarse los ojos y subir a mi auto?

Alexandra, Alexandra, Heather, Trent, Alejandro, Dipper & Mabel: ¡Sí!

Dipper: Espera, ¿Qué?..

(Comienza canción de apertura)

(Corte a una carretera en el bosque. Tío Stan está conduciendo su carro con Dipper y Mabel en asiento trasero. Stan se inclina hacia abajo para ajustar el radio y los neumáticos rechinan)

Dipper: Whoa Whoa! (Suspira) las vendas nunca llevan a nada bueno.

Mabel: Wow! Siento que mis otros sentidos se agudizan. Puedo ver con los dedos (Toca la cara de Dipper, haciéndolo reír)

(El carro salta, haciendo que los gemelos vuelen hacia las puertas)

Dipper: Tío Stan, ¿tú también tienes los ojos vendados?

Stan: ja ja, no, pero con mis cataratas es como tenerlos. ¿Un pájaro carpintero? (Conduce a través de una barandilla de madera, haciendo que los gemelos griten)

(Corte al lago. Dipper y Mabel, aun con los ojos vendados, están de pie delante del coche aparcado, que ahora cuenta con ramas y palos atascados)

Stan: ¡Muy bien, chicos! abran los ojos

Dipper & Mabel: (Se quitan las vendas de los ojos)

Stan: ¡Ta-da! ¡Es temporada de pesca!

Mabel: ¿Pesca?

Dipper: ¿Que tramas anciano?

Stan: les va a fascinar. Todo el pueblo está aquí.

(La cámara pasa a través del lago que muestra a varios ciudadanos haciendo diferentes actividades de pesca)

Linda Susan: (Moviendo un sartén) Vamos pececitos, suban a la sartén.

Toby Decidido: (Tomando una foto a un hombre con un pez grande) ¡Sonríe! (Toma la foto, el flash hace que el hombre caiga hacia el lago)

Hijo del varonil Dan: (acercándole una caña de pescar a Varonil Dan) ah... ¿Esta sirve?

Varonil Dan: (La toma) ¡No! (rompe la caña de pescar) les mostrare como pesca un hombre (Agarra un pez directo del agua) jajajaja (lanza el pez hacia el suelo del bote, salta sobre él y lo golpea repetidamente)

Hijos del varonil Dan: (gritan) ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!

Tyler: (Hacia el Varonil Dan) ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

(La cámara regresa hacia los Pines)

Stan: Eso es tiempo de calidad en familia

Dipper: Tío Stan, ¿Por qué el interés en la familia tan de repente?

Stan: ¡Vamos! ¡Va a ser genial!, jamás tuve amigos de pesca. Los chicos del bar no quieren acompañarme, "No les agrado, ni confían en mi"

Mabel: Creo que si quiere pescar con nosotros

Stan: ¡Hey! ¡Sé que puede alegrar esos rostros! (Saca unos sombreros con los nombres de Dipper "Dippy", Alexandra, Alexandra, "Alexandra jr", Trent, Alejandro, Heather "Heathy" y Mabel, mal cosidos) Paw (les pone los sombreros) sombreros de pesca de los Pines, jeje, los borde a mano, ven.

(Se le caer la "L" al sombrero de Mabel)

Stan: Estaremos los ocho solos con esas tontas gorras en un bote por 10 horas

Dipper: ¿10 horas?

Stan: Traje el libro de chistes (Saca el libro de chistes)

Heather y Dipper: ¡No! ¡NO!

Mabel: Tiene que haber una forma de escapar.

Viejo McGucket: ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi otra vez! (empieza a correr en los alrededores rompiendo todo) Es el Gobblewonker de Gravity Falls. Vengan antes de que se escape otra vez (Empieza a bailar)

Mabel: Aw baila de alegría

McGucket: ¡No! Es la danza del peligro

Tate McGucket: (Sale y rocía al viejo McGucket con una botella de spray) ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Oye, que te dije de asustar a mis clientes, es la última papa.

McGucket: ¡Tengo pruebas esta vez! ¡Puedo jurarlo!

(McGucket apunta al bote)

McGucket: Observen, ¡Él Gobblewonker hizo esto! Tenía un cuello largo como de jirafa y tiene piel arrugada como este caballero que está aquí (Señala a Stan)

Stan: ¿eh?

McGucket: ¡Mordió mi bote y lo hizo pedazos y huyo rápido a la isla Hundetrasero (Scuttlebutt), tienes que creerme!

Sheriff Blubs: Atención unidades, hay un sujeto que no está nada bien.

(Todos excepto los Pines se empiezan a reír de McGucket)

Tate McGucket: (sacude la cabeza en vergüenza)

McGucket: (Se aleja) Aww, son todos unos torpes.

Stan: bueno, ya paso. Ahora a desatar el bote y a salir al lago

Dipper: Mabel, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo el anciano?

Mabel: (Imitando a McGucket) Aww, son todos unos torpes.

Dipper: No, lo otro. Lo del monstruo, si podemos tomarle una foto dividiremos el premio, cincuenta, cincuenta

Mabel: (Jadea) Son dos cincuentas.

Dipper: Imagina todo lo que podrás comprar con quinientos dólares.

(Inicia la imaginación de Mabel. Ella está dentro de una bola de hámster tamaño humano, enfrente de ella una bola de hámster más pequeña con un hámster)

Mabel: (Al hámster) ¿Quién es más poderosa ahora?

Hámster: Aww

Mabel: (rueda hacia atrás y adelante) Aha hahaha. Heehee (Choca contra la pared y sale a la calle donde se encuentra con Xyler y Craz) Hola chicos! Pueden mirar, pero no pueden tocar. (Cuando la luz del semáforo cambia a verde, Mabel corre por la calle en su bola de hámster) squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak!

Xyler y Craz: Asombroso

(Regresa a la realidad)

Dipper: (chasqueando los dedos) ¡Mabel! Mabel?

Mabel: Dipper, te apoyo en la travesía un millón por ciento.

Dipper: Tío Stan, hay cambio de plan. Qué tal si llevamos ese bote a la isla hundetrasero (Scuttlebutt) y tratamos de encontrar a ese Gobblewonker.

Alexandra, Alexandra, Trent, Dipper, Heather, Alejandro y Mabel: ¡Caza Monstruos! ¡Caza Monstruos! ¡Caza Monstros!

McGucket: (Llega de pronto) ¡Caza Monstros! ¿Ah?... Me voy.

(Aparece Soos en su bote)

Soos: ¿Dijeron algo sobre cazar monstruos?

Mabel: Soos!

Soos: ¿Cómo van jamoncita? (Chocan puños) pueden usar mi bote para la cacería, tiene un timón, sillas, cosas de botes.

Stan: De acuerdo, De acuerdo. Piénsenlo bien, pueden perder el tiempo en una épica cacería de monstruos aventurera o pasar el día aprendiendo a hacer nudos y pinchar lombrices con su tío abuelo Stan.

(Alexandra, Alejandro, Heather, Trent, Alexandra, Dipper y Mabel se miran confundidos, voltean a ver a Soos que está en su bote haciendo el Baile del robot, al voltear a su derecha ven a Stan y su viejo bote; el huele su axila. Miran hacia la Isla Hunde traseros (Scuttlebutt) en la distancia, voltean a verse y asienten)

Stan: y bien, ¿Qué les parece?

(Los gemelos se marchan riendo con Soos en su barco hacia la isla Hunde traseros (Scuttlebutt), dejando atrás a Stan.)

Mabel: Decidimos Bien

Soos: Si

Stan: ingratos, Bah ¿Quién los necesita? Tengo toda una caja de apestosas carnadas que me harán compañía. (Mira a Alexandra) ¿Porque no te fuiste con ellos y con tu hermana mayor?

Alexandra: No quería dejar al tío abuelo Stan solo.

(Después de un momento de mirar el señuelo con moscas zumbando alrededor de ellos, Stan se encoge de disgusto y cierra la caja)

(Corte a S. S. Cool Dude, se dirige a la isla. Dipper se encuentra en la popa del barco, con un pie en la barandilla. Se ajusta la visera de su gorra.)

Dipper: (voltea) Leven anclas

Soos: (levanta el ladrillo ancla)

Dipper: Iza la bandera

Mabel: (Levanta una toalla de playa) ¡Vamos por ese Gobblewonker!

Dipper: ¡Vamos a ganar el concurso de fotos!

Todos los que están en el barco de Soos: Si

Soos: ¿Alguno tiene filtro solar?

Dipper: ¡Vamos por ese filtro solar!

Mabel & Soos: ¡Sí!

(El barco hace un cambio de sentido fuera de la isla. Debajo del agua, una forma extraña nada cerca.)

(La escena comienza en el barco con Dipper pasando frente a Mabel y Soos)

Dipper: De acuerdo, para ganar ese concurso no hay que equivocarse. Piensen ¿Cuál es el problema en las cacerías de Monstruos?

Soos: Si eres un actor secundario, mueres al comienzo de la película (se espanta) ¿Soy un personaje secundario? ¿Nunca se preguntaron eso?

Dipper: No, no, no. Problemas de cámara. Imaginen a pie grande, Soos eres pie grande

Soos: (Imita a pie grande)

Dipper: ¡Ahí esta! ¡Es pie grande! ¡Oh no, no tengo cámara! ¡Oh esperen aquí hay una! ¡Oh, no tengo película! ¿Ven lo que digo chicos?

Soos: Oh sí, es un buen punto.

Dipper: Por eso compre diecisiete cámaras desechables, dos en el tobillo, tres en la chaqueta, ocho para ustedes, tres más en esta bolsa y una bajo mi gorra. No hay forma de fallar, escuchen amigos, prueba de cámaras.

(Soos saca una cámara, al tomar la foto usa el flash y se aturde, tirando la cámara al lago)

Dipper: Ven por esto es que necesitamos cámaras de repuesto, aún hay 16.

(Aparece un ave volando cerca de Mabel)

Mabel: ¡Ah! Un ave! (Lanza la cámara y cae al lago)

Dipper: Quince, de acuerdo, chicos repito, no pierdan sus cámaras.

Soos: ¿Dijiste pierdan las cámaras?

Dipper: ¡NO!

Soos: oye acabo de perder dos (Se muestran ambas cámaras flotando en el lago).

Dipper: Trece, está bien, todavía nos quedan trece cámaras. (Dipper forma un puño con su mano y lo baja, accidentalmente rompiendo otra cámara) Doce, hay doce cámaras

Mabel: Oye, y ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Arrojar más cámaras por la borda o qué?

(Mabel sujeta una cámara y la bolsa llena de cámaras, apunto de tirarlas al lago)

Dipper: ¡No!, no, escucha, tú serás la vigía, Soos se encargara del timón y yo voy a ser el capitán.

Mabel: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué serás tú el capitán? ¿Por qué no puede ser Mabel? ¿Eh? ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¡Mabel!

Dipper: No me parece una buena idea.

Mabel: ¿Por qué no Co-capitana?

Dipper: No existe el cargo de Co-capitana.

(La escena cambia a Mabel sosteniendo las cámaras, apunto de tirarlas al lago)

Mabel: Oh…Ups (Tira una cámara)

Dipper: De acuerdo, bien, serás la Co-capitana.

(Llega Soos)

Soos: ¿Puedo ser Co-capitán suplente?

Mabel: como Co-capitana doy lugar a la petición

Dipper: Bien, como primer Co-capitán dispongo que la primer orden del día sea atraer al monstruo con esto

(Se muestra un barril lleno de comida de pescado)

Soos: Permiso para probarla

Dipper: (Inclina los hombros) otorgado

Mabel: Permiso co-otorgado

Soos: permiso asistente co-otorgado

Alexandra, Heather, Alejandro y Trent: come el pescado, come el pescado, come el pescado, come el pescado.

(Soos toma una de las grandes hojuelas de comida de pescado del barril y la lame para después empezar a escupir y limpiar su lengua con sus manos.)

Dipper & Mabel: (Riendo)

Soos: (rascándose la nuca) valla, no sé qué sabor esperaba.

Dipper: Oh Soos.

Stan: (mirándolos) Traidores, buscare otros amigos de pesca. (Stan voltea a todos lados hasta divisar a lo lejos una pareja en un bote) ¡Ah! (Empieza a encender el motor de su bote para dirigirse a la pareja) allí están mis nuevos amigos.

Reginald: (se voltea al lado contrario de Rosanna, mirando a anillo en la cajita; respira hondo) Ahora que estamos solos, Rosanna, hay una pregunta que ansía hacerte mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rosanna: Oh, ¡Reginald!

Stan: Hey! (Acerca su bote a de ellos) ¿Les cuento un chiste? (Reginald está apunto e negarse pero Stan continua) Bien, aquí va uno. Mi ex esposa aun me quiere, si ella aun me quiere golpear.

Rossana & Reginald: (Se abrazan)

Stan: Ella aun me quiere golpear. ¿Entienden? es gracioso por que el matrimonio es horrible.

Rossana & Reginal: (Se van enojados por el chiste)

Stan: ¿Qué?

(Cambia de escena con Dipper, Mabel y Soos acercándose a la isla hundetrasero (Scuttlebutt), Dipper está viendo alrededor, Soos lanza la carnada para el Gobblewonker y Mabel mira a un pelicano)

Mabel: (Agarrando el pico del pelicano) Hey, ¿Cómo va todo? (Como pelicano) Pues fabuloso, bow, bow, bow, bow.

Dipper: Mabel, deja esa cosa en paz

Mabel: (Como pelicano) ah, no me molesta amigo. (Como Mabel) hey mira estoy bebiendo agua. (Como el pelicano mientras bebe agua) Estrellita donde… (se ahoga con el agua y empieza a toser, haciendo que el pelicano se valla)

Dipper: ¿Tú no deberías estar cuidando?

Mabel: ¡Cuidado! (lanza una pelota de voleibol hacia Dipper)

Dipper: (la pelota le golpea en el brazo y se empieza a sobar) (risa con dolor)

Mabel: (empieza a reír) tranquilo me ocupo

(El bote choca con la isla lo que hace que Dipper y Mabel se caigan)

Mabel: (levantándose al mismo tiempo que Dipper) Ves, llegamos, soy una gran vigía, bola hámster, aquí voy.

(El trío desembarca y se adentra en el bosque de niebla. Dipper lidera el grupo, mientras que lleva un farol. Pronto llegan a un gran cartel clavado a un árbol que dice "Scuttlebutt Island". Soos y Mabel se detienen frente a ella.)

Soos: Chicos, miren esto (Cubre la parte "Hunde" ("Scuttle") del signo) isla trasero

Mabel: Soos, basta esto es serio. (A Dipper) hey, ¿Por qué no te ríes?¿estas asustado?

Dipper: Si, claro. No estoy-

Mabel: (le dio un golpecito en la nariz y sopla) si lo estas

Dipper: hey! (deja caer el farol mientras Mabel le sigue empujando y soplando) basta. Basta…Mabel! Ouch.

(Hay un gruñido en la distancia. Mabel deja de molestar Dipper y que miran a su alrededor. Soos se acerca a ellos.)

Soos: Chicos ¿escucharon eso?

Mabel: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No fue tu estomago?

Soos: No, mi estómago hace sonidos como de ballena.

Mabel: (Escucha el estómago de Soos, el cual hace ruidos de ballena) ¡Whoa!, es algo majestuoso.

Zarigüeya: (Toma la linterna y corre)

Dipper: (Jadea) ¡Nuestro farol! ¡Ahg! No veo nada.

Soos: Bueno, no se amigos, tal vez no valga la pena.

Dipper: Soos, ¿Qué dices? Chicos imaginen que pasara si conseguimos la foto.

(Corte a la imaginación de Dipper, en el que está vestido como Indiana Jones siendo entrevistado en un programa de entrevistas.)

Charlie: Hoy nos visita el gran aventurero Dipper Pines, quien valientemente fotografío al esquivo Gobblewonker. Dime Dipper, ¿Cuál es el secreto de tu éxito?

Dipper: Pues, no le escapo a nada. (Vierte el café en su boca; una foto embarazosa de tío Stan aparece en la pantalla) a nada, excepto cuando escape de mi molesto tío Stan a quien abandone para perseguir a ese monstruo del lago.

Charlie: hiciste bien en perseguirlo, lograste un trabajo único. No suelo hacer esto pero necesito otorgarte un premio (le da una medalla y se toman una foto)

Mabel: (Estrella la pared dentro de una bola de hámster) ¡Charlie! ¿Por qué no me entrevistas a mí? (Persigue a Dipper y a Charlie, gritando como una loca)

(Regresa a la realidad)

Dipper: (Sonríe) Yo voy

Mabel: También yo

Dipper & Mabel: (escapan)

Soos: Muy bien chicos, esperen (los persigue)

Soos: (Beatboxing)

Mabel: Yo soy Mabel

Que rima con papel

También rima con clavel

Y también rima con Samuel

Soos: Oye deberíamos escribir eso

Dipper: ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Oyeron algo?

(El gruñido de antes se puede oír; una bandada de pájaros vuela por encima, lejos del sonido.)

Dipper: ¡Si, es el! ¡Si, es el!

Dipper & Mabel: (golpeándose entre sí con entusiasmo y caminando hacia el sonido) Ese es... Hoo hoo

Soos: (Agarra un palo y los sigue en la niebla)

(Caminando a través de la niebla, Soos detiene el grupo cuando ve una silueta monstruo del lago. El grupo se agacha detrás de un tronco.)

Dipper: ¡Vamos!, tengan las cámaras listas

Dipper, Mabel & Soos: (encienden las cámaras)

Dipper: ¿listos?... ¡Ahora!

(Soos grita y salta sobre el tronco, sosteniendo la cámara delante de él mientras se dirige hacia la silueta, tomando fotos al azar. Los gemelos le siguen, pero a medida que se acercan, descubren la silueta era los restos de un barco naufragado con castores que viven en ella.)

Dipper: Pero… ¿Que fue el ruido entonces? Se oía como un monstruo

(El "ruido del monstruo" suena de nuevo. Resulta ser un castor que mastica y en ocasiones activa una motosierra vieja y oxidada.)

Soos: un castor con una motosierra (toma fotos de ellos)

Dipper: Tal vez, el anciano si estaba delirando.

Mabel: el uso la palabra escabullirse

Dipper: (Suspira)

(La escena cambia a Stan enseñándole al hijo de Stan como hacer nudos)

Stan: oye cuando lanzas una línea mucha gente no sabe, pero debes usar un nudo de barril, es un secreto de un amigo de pesca a otro hehe.

Hijo de Hank: eh…yo... ¿Quién es usted señor?

Stan: tú puedes llamarme Tío Stan.

Esposa de Hank: Señor, señor, ¿Por qué habla con nuestro hijo? Si no se marcha de inmediato llamare a la policía.

Stan: eh, jajaj, vera lo que pasa es que... (Enciende su motor y se va)

Esposa de Hank: valla a hablar con su hijo

(De regreso a la Isla Hundetrasero "Scuttlebutt")

Soos: (Toma de fotografías de un castor posando en un tronco)

Dipper: ¿Qué le diremos al Tío Stan? Lo abandonamos por nada. (Lanza una piedra en el lago y suspira. La roca en la que Dipper está sentado empieza a sacudirse)

(La silueta del Gobblewonker se ve nadando a la distancia)

Mabel: Ahh!

Dipper: Allí está (Toma foto) Es nuestra oportunidad... (Soos y Mabel retroceden) ¿Qué tienen, chicos?

Gobblewonker: (Nada de regreso hacia la isla y comienza a aumentar a medida que el otro hable)

Mabel: ¡Dipper!

Soos: Viejo...

Dipper: No es tan difícil, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tiene que apuntar y disparar, así.(Tiene como objetivo en la cámara al Gobblewonker y se da cuenta que está justo en frente de él)

Gobblewonker: (Gruñe, causando que Dipper tire su cámara y los tres huyan)

Soos: ¡Corran!

(El Gobblewonker empuja un árbol el cual cae y casi le pega a Dipper y Mabel, pero Dipper se lanza para empujar a Mabel del camino. Continúan corriendo mientras esquivan los árboles que caen, eventualmente alcanzando a Soos)

Soos: volvamos al bote ¡Ahora! (El Gobblewonker trata de morder a Mabel, por lo que Soos la lleva en su espalda)

Dipper: (Tiene como objetivo la cámara en Gobblewonker, pero tropieza una raíz, parando la cámara) La foto (Comienza a correr a la cámara)

Soos: (Agarra a Dipper) Amigo, si te hace sentir mejor, tengo millones de fotos de esos castores.

Dipper: ¿Por qué me haría sentir mejor?

(Regresa con el grupo corriendo hacia el bote, Soos ayuda a los otros a subir y después a el, Soos hace que el bote vuelva al agua)

Soos: Salgamos de aquí, chicos (Empiezan a conducir lejos del lugar en el bote)

Dipper: Muy bien, Aquí esta.(Trata de tomar fotos)lente rota.. ¡Soos! Toma una foto

Soos: (Aventando cámaras al monstruo)

Dipper: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Soos: Oh, aun me queda una. Descuida amigo (Lanza una cámara para Dipper pero no la alcanza por lo que golpea la pared y romper la cámara)

(El Gobblewonker se sumerge en el agua y comienza a perseguir a la banda. Soos dirige los delanteros de la nave y se aleja de ella.)

Dipper: ¡Ahora!, ¡ahora! ¡Ahora!

(La escena cambia a Stan en su bote, teniendo problemas para hacer un nudo)

Stan: Estos malditos nudos

Shmipper: (En un bote de unas pocas yardas de distancia con su hermana y el abuelo) ¿me cuentas más historias divertidas abuelo?

Pop pop: Las que quieran, mis amigos de pesca. (Ríe y da palmadas en la cabeza a sus nietos)

Stan: (Gruñe)

Shmipper: Abuelo, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

Stan: Aw, vamos. ¡Bu! ¡Bu!

Pop pop: Oh, pero oiga ¿a qué viene eso?

Shmipper: Tal vez, él no tenga a nadie que lo quiera abuelo

Stan: ¿Si? Pues yo creo que—

(El S.S Cool Dude pasa más allá de él y lo empapa. Él lanza su sombrero al suelo con frustración, luego se sienta y suspira.)

Dipper: ¡Soos! ¡Los castores!

(El barco se estrella en el viejo barco, roto y castores vuela por todas partes, mordiendo el barco y la tripulación)

(Los castores muerden el gorro de Dipper. Mabel sacude su brazo para quitarse un castor, y el castor en la cara de Soos provoca que este deje el timón. Mabel toma de control en el timón, y toma la dirección más lejana del Gobblewonker. Dipper intenta zafar a un castor de uno de los lados del bote, mientras que Soos corre en círculos llorando de dolor por el castor todavía en su rostro. Dipper lanza los castores hacia el Gobblewonker que nada y continúa a persiguiéndolos bajo el agua. El S. S. Cool Dude conduce a través de la zona de pesca con gente, que se volcó por el Gobblewonker detrás de ellos.)

(Corte a Varonil Dan y sus hijos, Dan golpeando un pez y sus hijos animándolo)

Varonil Dan: (Con el pescado) ¡Candado!

Hijos del varonil dan: ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!

(Su barco es tirado por una ola del Gobblewonker. Empieza a llover sobre ellos pescado)

Varonil Dan: Los peces… ¡buscan venganza!, Naden chicos, naden.

(De regreso con el S.S. Cool Dude.)

Mabel: ¡Ah! ¡Cuidado!

Hombre: Tranquilo, Tranquilo. (Transportando una hoja de vidrio sobre el agua con Hombre 2 en barco)

(El barco conduce a través de él y lo rompe.)

Hombre 2: ¡Mi vidrio!

Mabel: (Mira fin de la ruta) ¡Ah! ¿Por dónde voy?

Dipper: (Mira a todos lados. Saca el diario y pasa las páginas) Ah... a las cataratas, tal vez hay una cueva detrás

Mabel: ¿Tal vez?

(Ellos gritan y el barco pasa a través de la cascada llegando a la cueva . Su barco choca, enviándolos a la tierra. Todos se paran y se dan la vuelta para ver al Gobblewonker nadar hacia ellos pero queda atrapado en la entrada de la cueva.)

Mabel: Se atoro

Dipper: (empieza a reír) ¡Sí! Esperen, ¿se atoro? (Trata de encontrar una cámara pero no tiene)

Mabel: Boop (le quita su gorra para revelar la última cámara)

Dipper: (Se ríe y toma fotos al robot)

Mabel: ¿Tomaste una buena?

Dipper: Todas son buenas (se abrazan)

Mabel: ¡Tendré mi bola de hámster!

(El Gobblewonker, sigue rugiendo, es golpeado por una roca. Su cabeza cae hacia abajo con un ruido eléctrico.)

Dipper: ¿Pero qué? (Se acerca al Gobblewonker y toca un lado de este)

Mabel: ¿Qué paso?

(Dipper se para en el Gobblewonker y lo golpea. Hace un sonido metálico hueco. Dipper sube al Gobblewonker.)

Soos: Cuidado amigo

Dipper: Tranquilos, aguarden. (Sube por encima del Gobblewonker, a continuación, aparece desde el otro lado)¡Hey! ¡Chicos! Vengan a ver esto.

(El trio descubre un mango y lo mueven, provocando que salga vapor. Se abren una trampilla causando que más vapor saliera. Descubren a McGucket hombre dentro del Gobblewonker controlando la máquina.)

McGucket: Ag... Reparar estos circuitos y eh... Ah, ¡banjo pulido!

Dipper: ¿Usted? ¿Usted hizo esto? ¿Pe-pero porque?

McGucket: Pues, yo... Yo solo buscaba atención.

Dipper: aun no lo entiendo

McGucket: Primero invente un generador biomecánico de ondas cerebrales y luego aprendí a operar la palanca con la barba

Mabel: Bueno... Si pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?

McGucket: Pues cuando llegas a anciano como yo, nadie te presta atención. (Flashback de McGucket fuera de la ventana de su hijo con una pelota de béisbol y guantes, su hijo cierra las persianas de su oficina. en tiempo real, la narración) Saben amigos, mi propio hijo no me visita desde hace meses. (Flashback se traslada a la construcción del Gobblewonker)Así que pensé que llamaría su atención con un robot de quince toneladas (Ríe como loco y termina el flashback.)Eh... Pensándolo bien, parece una locura. Ustedes no saben lo lejos que podemos llegar los ancianos por un momento en familia.

Dipper & Mabel: (Mira los sombreros de pesca que su tío Stan les dio y suspiran)

Soos: Chicos, los verdaderos monstruos son ustedes, jaja. Lo siento me hizo ¡Boom! Y salió de mi cabeza.

Mabel: Oiga, ¿no le conto a su hijo como se sentía?

McGucket: No, señor. Me puse a trabajar en el robot (les muestra los planos del Gobblewonker)hice muchos robots en mi época (Pulsa un botón y proyecta una muestra de un periódico con la palabra "caos" y la imagen de un robot pterodáctilo lanzando fuego a un pueblo)cuando mi esposa me dejo, cree un robot pterodáctilo homicida (pulsa el botón de nuevo y proyecta una imagen de un hombre)y cuando mi amigo Ernie no vino a mi fiesta de retiro, construí un venganza-bot de dieciocho toneladas, que hizo volar todo.(Pulsa el botón de nuevo y se proyecta otro periódico con la imagen de un gran robot aterrorizando un pueblo y la palabra "desastre")(Ríe como maniaco) Bien, bueno, debo trabajar en mi rayo mortal.(Se mete al Gubblewonker y se escuchan ruidos de construcción. Extiende una mano al aire) ¿alguno tiene un destornillador?

Dipper: (saca la cámara) Bien, me despido del concurso de fotos.

Mabel: Todavía nos queda un rollo más

Dipper: ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

(De regreso con Stan y Alexandra, conduciendo de regreso a la orilla)

Stan: (luciendo derrotado. suspira)

Dipper: ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!

Stan: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Niños? Pensé que estaban jugando y divirtiéndose con Soos.

Dipper: Pues pasamos todo el día tratando de encontrar a un dinosaurio legendario.

Mabel: Pero descubrimos que con el único dinosaurio con el que queremos estar, está aquí

Alexandra, Trent, Heather y Alejandro: Sí

Stan: ahórrense su lastima. Saben la pase genial sin ustedes, haciendo amigos, hablando con mi reflejo, hasta pelee con la policía, tendré que usar esto un tiempo pero será divertido.

Dipper: Entonces... ¿No hay lugar en ese bote para tres personas más?

Stan: (Mira a Dipper y Mabel)

Dipper & Mabel: (Se ponen sus sombreros)

Stan: (Suaviza su expresión) ¿Nunca me vieron poner el anzuelo con los ojos cerrados?

Dipper: cinco billetes a que no puedes.

Stan: Acepto (Dipper entra al Stanowar)

Mabel: cinco billetes más a que no puedes hacerlo con los ojos cerrados con migo cantando a todo pulmón.

Alexandra, Trent, Alejandro y Heather: 100 billetes más

Stan: Me gustan los desafíos. (Mabel y Soos entran al Stanowar. Hacia Soos: ) Ugh... Amigo ¿y tú camisa?

Soos: larga historia

Dipper: Muy bien, prepárense todos (saca la cámara) digan "pesca"

Mabel & Stan: ¡Pesca!

Soos: ¿Salgo en la foto? (Avanza hacia la foto pero solo sale su barriga)

(Montaje fotográfico: La imagen de Stan y Mabel sonriendo con la barriga de Soos; Una foto de Mabel cubriéndole los ojos a Stan mientras trata de enhebrar un gancho; Stan lee chistes, mientras que Soos y Mabel ríen; Dipper sosteniendo su primer pez; Stan posando con su mano en su chaleco; Stan y Mabel robando un pez de Smabbel y su tío abuelo; Dipper, Mabel y Stan huyendo de la policía del lago.)

(Todos están en el bote. El bote se sacude)

Mabel: ¡Wow!

Dipper: ¿Qué fue eso?

Alexandra: Tal vez la marea.

Mabel: (Se encoge de hombros)

(Bajo el agua, la cámara muestra al Gobblewonker real)

(Créditos)

Mabel: (Hablando como el pelicano) ¿Quién quiere oír un chiste?

Dipper: Yo no

Mabel: (Como pelicano) jeje, si, si quieres, aquí va. ¿Por qué el pelicano fue expulsado del examen?

Dipper: no me interesa

Mabel: (Como pelicano) ¡Porque, no cerraba el pico, La la la la! Yuk Yuk Yuk! Bla, bla, bloo! ¡Hurra! ¡Hooray!

Dipper: ugh, boo. Que mal chiste. Muy malo.

(El episodio acaba)


End file.
